Night
by BlackLover97
Summary: Isabella moved from North Carolina to Forks. Boo starts her new life in Forks and starts to like what is happening so far . . . and pretty soon, she will love it even more.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT and MARKED**

Night

Chapter 1

I wake up sprawled across my bed. My right arm is hanging off the edge and my legs are spread far apart. _I'm so tired,_ I thought. I check my clock, it's 7:32.

"What's today?" I say softly, "Sunday? Monday? Ooh I could go for a sundae right now . . . ." I tend to think aloud when I am alone in my room, where I know no one will hear me . . . except myself, "I think it's . . . Monday? Yeah, it's Monday. Hey Monday, I like that band," I say in a moan.

I sit up in bed and realize it's my first day of school here in Forks. I've gotten used to my new house, and it's definitely different than my old house in Charlotte, North Carolina.

I look around my room, then stand up. I walk over to my closet and open the white wooden door. I pick out a simple outfit; dark blue skinny jeans with a long sleeved navy blue and white striped shirt. I take a pair of plain white ankle socks out of one of the closet drawers. I take my keys off my side table and put them in my pant pocket. pocket. I put on all my clothes and walk down the hall to the bathroom I share with my mother.

The bathroom is straight down the hall from my room. I walk looking forward. My feet feel cold on the squeaky, wooden floor.

"Ow! Shit!" I yell. I kicked a box in the middle of the hall. _ I'm so lucky nothing broke . . ._

I shake it off and walk to the bathroom.

I close the white wooden door behind me and turn on the light. I look in the large mirror on the wall above the sink. My wavy, brown hair looks like a mess. So I take a blue hairbrush and gently brush my hair—trying not to pull at the huge knots.

I hear a piano sound and listen closely . . . it's my cell phone ringing: Bella's Lullaby by Carter Burwell. I listen to the melody and put the brush down to walk to my room for my phone.

I pick up my Voyager and look at who the message is from: Sam. My best friend from North Carolina. Sam was my boyfriend back home, but after a while we thought it might ruin our friendship. Now, he has a new girlfriend—I mean _boy_friend. His new girlfriend is so cruel to me and I can't stand her. She thinks she's all that. It makes me sick to hear her name—Angie.

I look to see what he said:

_From: Sam_

_Hey. Is today your first day at Forks?_

_To: Sam_

_Ya. =8_

_From: Sam_

_Haha. Good luck! =]_

_To: Sam_

_Thx . . . 3_

_From: Sam_

_Your welcome. Careful . . . cause last time you went somewhere new, you broke your finger. Klutz. . . ._

_To: Sam_

_Ill try. . .hehe. well I g2g get ready. C ya._

_From: Sam_

_C ya._

I close my phone and head back to the bathroom. I continue attempting at getting out the knots in my hair.

I get out all the knots and my hair feels soft. I gaze into the mirror at my eyes. How brown they are—almost black. My pale skin almost reflects the dim sunlight sweeping through the clouds and in my window.

I brush my teeth and head down the wooden stairs. I look outside my living room window at the gray clouds sitting in the sky. I smile and walk into the kitchen. My mom is at the stove making bacon—I can smell it. _Mmm,_ I thought.

"Morning mom!" I say as I walk to the three person kitchen table.

"Morning sweetheart!" She glances up at me with a smile for a moment and looks back down at the food.

I pull out a chair at the able and go to sit down.

Thud.

"OW!" I missed my chair and fell on the floor instead.

"You alright?" My mother asked me as I tried to get up.

"Yeah. OW! Crap!" As I tried getting up, I went to high and slammed my head into the table. I bend back with my hand on my head. I get up and carefully sit in the chair—without missing. "I'm fine."

My mother takes a light blue plate from a cabinet and places it in front of me. She adds 4 pieces of bacon to the plate. I glance at the clock on the stove. It read: 7:46.

We ate our breakfast together with small talk and I head back upstairs to get ready. I go to my room and go over to my desk. I take a red five-star notebook, a black folder, and a Ticonderoga pencil. As well as my book, Marked. I stuff all my things into my black and red plaid backpack.

I pull my backpack over my shoulder, and go back downstairs.

I take one last look in the mirror in the downstairs bathroom. "See ya later mom." I take my black jacket from the staircase railing. I grab an extra piece of bacon and go outside.

I feel the cold breeze brush against my face. I shiver in the wind and go to the end of the driveway where my red Jeep is. I take my jacket and my backpack and place them in the passenger chair. I sit in the driver seat, and leave for school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I get to Forks High School, and pull into the parking lot. I find a spot near the back where there is a silver Volvo and a black BMW. Fancy . . . must be teacher cars. I park in between both cars and get out. I take my bag and jacket from the passenger seat and walk to the stairs in the front of the buildings.

I walk in the one of the six doors and look to my right. The main office.

I walk in and go to the secretary's desk.

"Hello! Welcome to Forks High School! Home of the Spartans! I'm Ms. Ingolia." The secretary didn't look any older than 25 years of age, "Are you Isabella Skye?"

"Hi. Yes I'm Isabella. I'm here for my schedule."

"Ah. Hello! Well, here is your schedule." Ms. Ingolia had a smile on.

I go to reply but instead a tall brunette charges in.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" She walked in with a teacher by her side. That teacher looks just like Dr. House from the show . . .House.

"What happened now Rikki?!" Ms. Ingolia said with an annoyed smile.

"Nothing! I have no clue what your talking about!" Rikki said with a smile trying to sound convincing—but not succeeding.

The man who looked like House began, "Rikki over here caused a quite a commotion outside." His croaky voice made me 100% sure it was House.

"Explain." Ms. Ingolia said at high level of annoyance in her voice.

"Well ya see . . . ." Rikki began while leaning her elbows and propping

her head up on the secretary desk, "Uhh . . . I was—experimenting.

Yes—experimenting. And . . ." I'm sure she tried to be convincing, "I was using . . . diet Coke and Mentos . . ." Everyone was sure where this is going, "and I was opening the bottle and the cap sorta flew off, and hit, uh broke-" she looked away trying to muffle her voice, "a teachers window . . ." She paused, "I was sort of annoyed," she began again, "so um . . . I pegged the bottle at the ground and it, hit Rosalie Cullen. She got kinda

mad . . . and threw it back at me. In all my defense," she said putting her hands in front of herself, "she could of killed me . . . and I'm sure that was her intention." She looks at 'Dr. House'. "Well . . . I kinda then—ACCIDENTLY!-" she emphasized, "hit Dr. House over here." She places her elbow on his shoulder.

"Oh, cut the crap!" Dr. House said to Rikki while glaring at her,

"I'll see you in Science." He walks toward the door.

"SCIENCE IS MY FAVORITE CLASS!" Rikki yells to him while smiling. She

then turned to me, "I hate science . . .Just kidding!" She smiled, "Hi I'm Rikki! You must be the new girl, Isabella right?"

"Yeah, but I like to be called Boo. How did you know that was my name?" I asked in confusion.

"Lucky guess?" She tried to sound convincing yet again—and it still isn't believable, "Uh . . . I have to uh, go? Bye! See ya at lunch!"

She walked to the door.

_Freak._

"AND I'M NOT A FREAK IF THAT'S WHAT YOUR THINKING!" She yells from across the room.

_Mind reader much?_

"AND I'M NOT A MIND READER EITHER!" Rikki continues to yell.

_That was weird . . ._

I leave with my schedule in hand and as I look down the hall, I see that the classroom is a few doors down. I walk to the room and read my schedule: Science with Dr. House, Room 212. I look back up at the room number: 212 Science.

I walk in and look around the room. There are light blue, almost white walls on all four sides. There is a grid pattern of desks lined up perfectly taking up most of the room. There are posters with all kinds of science facts on them covering most of the walls. The teacher's desk is metal and it has a fake skeleton next to it hanging from a hook. A clean white board expands across the wall with on today's date on it. I go over to Dr. House's desk.

"Hi. I'm Isabella." I say politely with a smile.

Dr. House looks up from his papers, and smiles. He leans back in his chair and swivels on its wheels a little, "Hello. Welcome to science! You can take a seat next to Rikki over there." He says while pointing to Rikki.

"Thanks." I turn on my heal and walk to my new desk.

"Hi!" Rikki spots me automatically. She looks at me and I look to my left, back at her.

"Oh! Hi!" I say trying to be nice. _I hope we stay friends—but if she gets clingy—OY, I will __**lose**__ it._

"Okay, class is starting in a minute. Just have to finish this level!" He says.

"What does he mean by level?" I ask turning to Rikki.

"He plays this PSP in between class," She says, "I don't mean to be rude, but I hope you can keep up with me. I'm very good at science," Rikki says sarcastically.

"We all know you're smart Rikki, but shut up," Dr. House says getting up. Rikki smiles, and raises her hand, "Yes Rikki?" Dr. House says in an annoyed tone.

"Shutting up isn't one of my specialties," She says standing up.

"Make it one," Dr. House says. Rikki laughs.

"That might be a tad of a difficulty," She smiles.

"Do you really want to go there Rikki?" Dr. House asks.

"Shutting!" Rikki says sitting down.

"Now that is over, let's begin," Dr. House says walking to the front of the classroom, "We're going to start a new unit about: Sea life."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"OOH! OOH! PICK ME!" Rikki says like a child in second grade, and stands up, "I have on thing to say," she says loudly looking around the classroom, "about me. I did not descend from apes!" She paused looking at Dr. House who had sat down, "I descend from . . . SEALS!" She exclaims, she then makes seal sounds, and claps her hands together, like a seal, "ARR! ARR! ARR!" The class erupted in laughter. From the class you heard many different things like "Freak," "Loser" and, "What the hell is wrong

with her?" However, I thought it was funny. Dr. House stood up.

"That's uh, nice to know Rikki. Not to be rude, but I don't think anyone cares," He says.

"I care," I say standing up, "And besides, everyone in here is a no one," I look to Rikki, who is still standing and smiling like an idiot, "I got your back," I whispered to her. Dr. House looked at me.

"I'll see you in detention Isabella," He says, "Rikki, I would give you detention, but you enjoy it," He said quizzically.

"I'll see you this afternoon," Rikki chimed sitting down. I sat down also. Damn it, detention on my first day. Eh, happened to me at my last school.

Last time, Sam and I painted the principal's office purple. Let's just say it was art class . . .

"Okay back to class," Dr. House paused, "Wait a second, Rikki, what does that have to do with sea life?" He asked looking at Rikki.

I stopped to think about it myself. Rikki smiles, and stands up again, "I thought that it would be great to find more about my family!" She giggles, and sits down.

Rikki and I whisper as quiet as possible during class telling each other about ourselves. Such as why I came to Forks and the kinds of things we like to do. We also exchanged cell phone numbers, and emails.

Class ended and we weren't caught—thank god.

"I'll see you later!" I say to Rikki with a smile as we head to next class.

"See you at lunch! Bye!" Rikki says with a huge smile across her face.

I smile while looking at my schedule and all the way to my next class. Rikki was the last person I thought I would be friends with . . . but she somehow became my first friend here—and boy I'm glad!

My other four classes went by very fast. Social Studies was boring, Math was complete confusion to me, Spanish was everything I already knew—so I got everything right on the Learning Check, and for IRLA, we just had to read our book. Period six—Lunch.

I am **starving.**

I stop at my locker to put my stuff away, then search for the lunchroom. I couldn't seem to find it so I ask a boy trying to fit his backpack in his locker. I tap his shoulder, "Excuse me." He turns to me and I recognized him. He looks so familiar—like I know him.

"Yes?" He said in a voice that was very sweet—to match his beautiful face.

I stare at him moving my mouth to speak but nothing will come out. I manage to say something, "Um . . . oh sorry. Hi. I'm Isabella—Boo. And I'm, uh, new here and I can't find the lunchroom . . ." I say turning my head the tiniest bit.

"Oh." He smiled, and took a deep breath in like he was smelling something really good, "It's um, down the hall and to the left." He finishes what he was saying and quickly turns back in to face his locker.

"Thanks." I think about it . . . _Who was that? Why did he look so familiar? Do I know him? I know who it is! It's—Emmett._

_Yes—I was sure that was Emmett, from Twilight. He was going out with Rosalie and I'm sure he still is. He was so hot. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Wait a second, I think to myself, if Emmett is here, and I'm in Forks . . . than the other Cullens must be here . . . One could only hope!_

I find the lunchroom, right where I was told—it was in such a simple place I can't believe I didn't figure it out before. I feel so stupid right now . . .

I walk into the lunchroom and a sudden rush of loud students comes over me. I look around the tables from far away and search for Rikki. I find her at a table in the far right corner of the lunchroom. I walk over and when I get there, I see that Rikki is sitting with at what I think is about four people.

"Hey." I say to Rikki.

"Oh! Hi! Hey guys—this is Isabella, Boo. Isabella—these are the freaks I call my friends." She smiles sweetly at everyone, and they smile back.

"Hey people!" I say kindly to her friends.

She looks at me quickly and points to one of the girls, "This is Victoria—Vicky." She one by one pointed to each person as she said each person's name, "This is Tyler, Chris, and Nick." They all wave to me, "Take a seat silly!" Rikki says to me tapping the chair to the right of her—the only empty chair at the table. I sit down and place my Ed Hardy wallet in front of me. I look at everyone trying to get familiar with them.

"So . . ." Tyler begins with a smile, "Where did you move from?" He asked politely.

"North Carolina."

"That's such a pretty place how could you move!" Nick said.

"Too much sun . . ." I replied honestly, "I prefer rain. By far!"

"Oh. If I knew you, I would've traded places with you!" I wasn't sure if he was trying to be nice, or annoying, or even honest.

"Trust me! You would be sick of North Carolina after the first week! Beside my mom and I wanted to start a new life, as much as she liked NC."

"I believe you!" Vicky said, "Rikki and I prefer the rain. Rain is way better than sun."

"I'm with you on that one!" I say looking at Vicky with a smile.

Rikki looks at Tyler who has been looking at me ever since he started talking to me. Rikki leans over to me, puts her hand next to my ear and whispers in my ear, "I think Tyler likes you," I can feel her smile, "he keeps looking at you. Do you like him?"

I whisper back in the same position Rikki was in, "He's cute but—I don't know him enough. Isn't it kinda weird meeting someone new and then they suddenly have a huge crush on you? I think it's kind of weird . . ."

"Yeah I guess." We stop whispering. Rikki leans forward and looks straight at Tyler. I, as well, look at him. "Boo thinks it's weird that you already like her."

He looks at her with a weird face to make it seem like he doesn't know what she's talking about. But it is one hundred percent, obvious. "No I don't!" _Yeah right,_ I thought.

He takes a gulp of his soda that was sitting in front of him, "I don't! I'm just . . . observing her. Getting familiar with what Boo looks like." He tried to be convincing as well—he wasn't any better.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Fine! You don't like her! It's settled." Rikki smile, "But when the time of the Senior Dance comes around in June _someone_ won't have a date!" Rikki and I both giggle.

The two of us smile and go back to the table's random conversation about—myths?

_That's not __**weird**__ or anything . . . ._I just happened to have seen a Cullen and they're talking about legends and myths—vampires and werewolves.

"I honestly believe their real." Rikki says leaning back in her chair.

Somehow I do too.

They continued to talk while I contined to think about the truth.

_Emmett was real . . . and he was there, right in front of me. His locker is four doors down too. I feel really lucky . . . but also __**very**__ curious._

Minutes past and I sit there thinking.

"Stanley's HUNGRY!" Rikki says with a little grin.

"Who the—what the hell?" I ask looking at Rikki with a weird face.

"Oh! Stanley is my stomach!" She smiles and rubs her tummy.

Everyone looks at me with a smirk. Chris interupts the weird looks and says, "Don't even get started with the **rest **of her body parts! She's named almost everything!"

I look at her and smile, still with an awkward face on, "Do I wanna know the rest of your named body parts?"

"You can if you want to!" Rikki laughs, "I'm tellin' you anyway 'cause I know you'll be curious later! Let's start with . . . hmm . . . Edward Junior!"

_This is only getting weirder and weirder . . . and with Rikki . . . it will prbably only get stranger!_

"Edward Junior is my right elbow!" She holds it up and points to her elbow.

"Let me guess, your left elbow's name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen the Second?" I interupt.

"How did you know?!" She continues laughing and everyone else continues ignoring her. They all were eating something and having small talk waiting for Rikki to shut up with her body part names. I can tell because they are all mouthing the words as in they know every bit of it, Vicky even makes some weird face to go along.

"And my boobs are— " Rikki points to each side of her chest, "Are Billy and Bob!"

I give another weird look but I still keep on a small smirk, "Do I wanna know the rest?"

"Well . . . ." Rikki begins with another giggle, "Lilly over here," she points to her abdoman area, "is my liver! She's also Stanley's girlfriend!"

"Wooooow . . . ."

"And lastly," she puts her hands on her hips, "Is Vulga! Guess what _that_ is!"

"Hmm," I think about it, a V for—UGH!, "YOU SICK PERV!! WHAT THE HELL?!?!" I smile and say very loudly.

"Yup! It's my va-j-j!!"

Everyone starts laughing then.

"So now that we're all cleared up, let's go feed Stanley! Wanna come?"

"Sure, why not." We smile and get up to walk to the line at the kitchen area. I look at all the food. They have just about everything here.

"I'm getting fries. What do you want to eat?" Rikki turns to face me.

"I'll get chicken nuggets."

We wait on the line and someone then gets behind us. I turn around—

_HOLY CRAP!! HOLY FREAKING FRICKIN' CRAP!! IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS? No, it can't be! Is it __**really**__ Edward Cullen?! We were __**just **__talking about him too! Does Rikki and her friends know about this? Oh my god . . . It has to be him. Emmett is here, or at least I think it's him. If it is, then this is __**the **__real Edward!! Should I say something? NO. . .I can't!_

"Hello." 'Edward' says in a beautiful, subtle voice.

I pull up my arm half way at a low height and with my fingers I wave, "Hi." I give a shy smile and stand there in shock.

"You're new here."

It didn't sound like a question but I answered anyway, "Yeah."

"Cool." 'Edward' gives a small smile and turns away grabbing a **very** small half plate full of fries. He takes the ketchup bottle and puts a little on the side.

I face Rikki again and see that she is already paying, "Thanks!" I say smiling.

Rikki and I walk back to the table, tray in hand. Rikki takes a fry and starts 'feeding Stanley'.

"Want one?" she asks holding out a fry in one hand toward me.

"Huh. What? Oh. Yeah, sure." I take the fry and bite half of it. I completely lost focus that I didn't even realize we are already sitting at our table. I turn around and start looking for 'Edward and Emmett's' table.

"Looking for something?" Rikki asks turning around in my direction.

"Huh. What? Kinda."

"Did you see someone cute?"

"Nah. Call me crazy, but I think I saw a—" I paused, "—a Cullen. As in _Edward _and _Emmett_." I look at her with my mouth open just a tiny tiny bit.

"Yeah! Yes, I'm gonna call you crazy. But not because you thought you saw a Cullen, it's because you did. Of course they're real . . . but the book Twilight and the series is banned here in this area because the mayor thinks it's rude and fake. That vampires aren't real. So don't read it around here, I read it when I went on vacation to visit my friend Mallory in New Jersey. So don't hustle yourself and tell yourself you're insane." I smile at her. It seemed like a real reason why it's banned—because it may be affensive to the real Cullens. I still didn't know if the whole vampire thing is real.

"So . . ." I trailed off thinking it wouldn't be true—that they _are _real vampires. Vampires don't eat, but Edward was on line for food. Hmm, this doesn't make sense to me, "is the whole vampire thing . . . real?"

"If you can keep a secret . . ." Rikki paused, I couldn't imagine her being serious like this, "Yeah, it is. But don't tell anyone because no one knows it's real beside me, Vicky, and the Cullens—No duh."

"I swear on my life . . . I won't tell anyone. I've always been a good secret-keeper."

"Good! So we'll talk about this later in detention," she laughs and I giggle as well, "Wanna nugget?"

"Yep. I'm starved!"

"So is Stanley!"

Everyone at the table enjoys their meal and we tell each other jokes. I heard a lot of very racist ones from Tyler, which weren't so nice, but I had to admit they were _really _funny.

So, the Cullens are real. And they're vampires. The best part is . . . they're here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rikki, Tyler, Chris, Vicky, and I walk back to our lockers together. I go to mine and another girls' locker is next to mine.

"Hi," I smile and she looks at me with a big grin.

"Oh! Hey! I'm Olivia! And you're Isabella right? Rikki told me." She smiled to me again.

"Yeah. But you can call me Boo!" She grabs her books and closes her locker.

"I have to go class. I have gym next! What do you have?" She tilts her head a little and looks interested.

"I have gym too! Then I have art."

"Cool. I have Math after gym. Okay! So I'll see you in the locker room! Rikki and I share a cubical thingy of lockers with another girl. But there is an empty locker there for you!" She checks her white and light-blue watch, "Well I'll see ya then! Bye!" She turns and leaves still with a smile on her face. Her high ponytail holding her dark brown hair swings from side to side as she walks. I giggle and grab my book and my pencil.

_Where is Emmett? Why isn't he at his locker? Hmm . . ._

I walk around and peek around corners for the gym somewhere but I couldn't find it. I keep looking but instead of finding the gym, I found—Tyler?

"Yo! Boo!" He calls to me.

"Yeah?" I look at him.

"Lookin' for somethin'?"

"The gym!" I smile feeling stupid.

He smiles back, "Down the hall and to your right!"

"Thanks! I'll see you later. 'Kay?"

"Sure. See ya!" I smile and head in the directing Tyler told me to go. Sure enough it was there.

_This school is so simple to locate where you're going but I still can't find a freaking thing!_

I go into the locker room, and look for Rikki and Olivia.

"BOO!" I can tell that's Rikki . . . expecially because I see her waving with both her arms flailing above her head. I laugh and walk over to her. I get to her area and she attacks me in a giant hug almost pushing me to the floor. Her smile covers her face from ear to ear (but not literally because _that _would freak that crap outta me!).

"OH! HEY!" I squeeze her back feeling like we've been friends since we were babies. Whenever I was around Rikki and when I talked to her, I feel so connected with her. She seems like someone who is a lot like me.

She lets go and takes off her shoes, "Olivia and I got your lock for you! Here ya go!" She holds out a lock to me and I take it.

"Thanks!" I smile and face Olivia, "Hey Olivia!"

"Hey - hey!" Olivia says in a half-high pitched voice with a wide smile.

"Do you think I need gym clothes today?" I ask both girls.

"I have two pairs of Soffee shorts: gray, or red?" Rikki asks holding out both pairs.

"Gray please. Thanks!"

"I have an extra t-shirt," Olivia shows it to me. It's a navy-blue t-shirt with a v-neck, "Want it?"

"Yeah. Thanks so much!" I take the shirt and put on the shorts and shirt, "Thanks again guys!"

"Here's your locker!" Rikki says pointing to a locker two to the right of hers.

"Thanks." I put my clothes and books in the locker and lock it.

"Ready?" Rikki says with her hands on her hips.

"Yep." Olivia and I say at the same time. We all smile and walk out into the gym.

"See ya guys!" Olivia says walking to the other side of the gym. She sits on the floor next to a girl with long, pin-straight blonde hair and bangs.

I didn't even notice that there were two vollyball nets up until I walked into one.

"Ow!" I hold my eye for a quick moment and drop it, "I'm fine . . . I just wasn't paying attention so well."

Rikki laughs and walks us to the center of the gym. We sit there and wait for the teacher to come out to guide us. I look around the gym to get familiar with the place. There are banners hanging on the walls that say: "Go Spartans!". There is also basketball nets on each of the four walls of the rectangular gym. Moments later a tall brunette walks in, I think it's the teacher.

"Listen up!" She calls to the class.

"That's Mrs. B." Rikki whispers to me.

"Girls play volleyball, and the boys play basketball on the other side of the gym. Boys—Teams are shirts and skins! Go!" She dragged out a few of her words probably to get the talking girls in the back to listen. Everyone gets up and procedes.

The girls get situated with their volleyball teams and are already playing. Rikki and I stand in the back and lean against the wall with blue hanging floor mats. There is also a volleyball rack next to us. I look around at the people—girls and boys.

I glance at the boys playing basketball and see—

_EDWARD!_

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Rikki says playfully.

"Oh . . . Edward." I tried to mute my voice so she wouldn't get to curious.

I look at Edward again and I see that he made a shot and is now running to the back of the boys side of the gym. He's only about fifthteen feet away.

"Wanna talk to him?" Rikki asks smiling.

"Umm . . . What? NO!" I answer too late. Rikki has already grabbed a volleyball from the rack beside us and just pegged it at Edward.

I stand there with my jaw half way down.

Edward quickly turns around and faces us with his beautiful eyes. His gorgeous caramel colored eyes were dazzling. I stare straight into them. As soon as Edward sees Rikki standing next to me smiling, his anger falls from his face.

He walks toward us in a dark gray t-shirt and black shorts. He picks up the volleyball that Rikki threw and carried it over to us. "I think you might have thrown this at me, Rikki." He says in his amazing voice, (when is it _not _amazing?!).

"IT WASN'T ME! BOO DID IT!!"Rikki claims pointing to me.

"I . . ." I don't know what to say, "Sorry 'bout that."

Rikki looks around with her eyes from side to side a little and points to the boy side of the gym, "LOOK!" she yells, "IT'S AN ICE CREAM TRUCK WITH A WOLF NEXT TO IT!!" She charges toward wherever she's pointing, and my eyes follow her. It was partly true. There was no ice cream truck, (*tear*) but there _was_ a boy who looked a lot like—Jacob Black.

Jacob Black is a werewolf and he looked **sooooooooooo** hot topless. He looked hot in general acually . . . .

Anyway, Rikki stands next to him and Edward doesn't even to look back at her . . . . like he's used to her insane personality.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sorry, again about that!"

"Oh I know you didn't throw it. I was sure it was Rikki. Anyone could've known that! No worries."

"Oh. Thanks." Edward hands me the ball.

He smiles, "I'll see you around." Before I could say anything, he was already walking away.

I look at Rikki and she is talking to 'Jacob', while sitting down and she was smiling up at him. 'Jacob' was smiling back. Rikki looks over at me and waves, and then she gets up and walks over to me—more like _charges_.

"Hey! What's up chicka?" Rikki keeps smiling.

"You do know its chica—not chicka. Right?"

"Not in Rikki's World! Did you know . . . that carrots are illegal in Rikki's World?!"

" . . . Okay then!" I grin and look at her oddly.

"Are you guys gonna gossip or play?!" Olivia calls to us.

"Fine!" We say in harmony. We both take our places and join the game.

Gym ended soon after and we went to change in the locker room. There was another girl there who I didn't see before. She was sitting on the bench untying her shoes. She turns to us as we get to our lockers.

"Hi! I'm Lauren!" She smiles.

"Hi. I'm Boo!" I smile back. I turn to my locker and try to open it then I glance at Rikki.

"FUCKING LOCK!" Rikki yells at her locker, and then she kicks the locker door—_hard_. Suddenly I hear a little _click._ Rikki's lock actually—opened, oddly enough. Rikki smiles, "Works every time . . ."

I laugh.

"Hey Lauren, did you look up more useless trivia last night again?" Rikki asks.

"Yep! Did you know that the yo-yo was used as a hunting weapon in the Philippines?" Lauren looks at Rikki.

"Actually . . . I did!" Rikki responds while changing into her regular day clothes. Rikki mumbles something that I think only I can hear, "Humping? Oh! Hunting!"

I smile and check the piece of tape on the back of the lock that has my combination. 25-15-37. I open my lock and

"Well then!" Lauren pauses, "Did you know that, over 800 Americans will be injured by their jewelry in the next seven days?"

"I'm _so _glad I'm not wearing jewelry today!" Olivia adds while fixing her shirt.

I put on my striped shirt and skinny jeans and placed 'my' gym clothes on the top shelf. I'll give Olivia and Rikki their clothes back tomorrow.

I say bye to Rikki, Lauren, and Olivia and I head for my next class—art. Art was always my favorite subject. Not to sound conceded but, I think I'm actually really good at art. It was always one of the ways I got my feelings out besides writing poems. I find the art room about 11 doors down from the gym. I walk in the room to see; canvases with stools in front of each one (which there were a lot of) and paint splattered on the floors walls and cabinets. The beige walls had posters of the Monalisa in different forms, and one that says "There are no mistakes in art. Only things that are done intentionally."

I also see a giant rack of different colored paper and a tray of pencils, colored and not colored, and I see—

Rikki.

I walk over to her and she sticks her arm out far and starts to wave her hand, "HI!" Rikki calls to me, "Come sit next to me over here!" She smiles wide and points to the stool and canvas next to her with her thumb. I smile and walk to her in the front of the classroom. I place my books on the floor and sit on the wooden stool. A woman about the age of 30, walks in from the closet in the front of the room by the teacher's desk and board. I assume that that is the teacher.

"Good afternoon class! How is everyone today?" She asks politely.

"Good." Everyone said together—except for Rikki who seconds after everyone finishes said, "Just wonderful!" She smiled and sat up straight. I smile at her happy personality.

"Ah! A new student! You're Isabella right?" The teacher smiles and looks at me sweetly.

"Yes." I look at her and continue smiling.

"How wonderful it is to have you join us! Well, I'm Mrs. Ralphee! Welcome!" She smiled wide and then walked to her desk.

"Thanks!" I keep smiling and now my cheeks are beginning to hurt. _I'm sure I'll have to get used to that if I'm going to spend time with Rikki._ I giggle in my mind trying to imagine all the things I'm sure Rikki will do.

"Today class," Mrs. Ralphee begins, "You will begin your color choices for your next painting. Any color scheme you wish. Whether it be; cool, warm, monochromatic or something else. I have set up a small bucket of each color on the tray in front of each canvas. We will be painting flowers so make sure you pick wisely! Any questions?"

Rikki sits tall again and with a paintbrush in her hand, she quickly raises it to ask a question, "I HAVE ONE!" As she throws her arm into the air, I then realize there is sky-blue paint smothered on the brush. I look from Rikki to Mrs. Ralphee. Being so close to the teachers desk, the teacher had been splattered with the blue paint. My jaw drops as I see the paint all over the teacher. Mrs. Ralphee's jaw was also dropped and she bent over a little with her arms bent in anger. Her elbow length, pin-straight dark red har was no longer red from the front . . . it was blue. I just noticed she was wearing a white apron over her white t-shirt and jeans. She seemed to be used to the paint on her—just not on her face and in her hair. Her face began to turn red.

"DETENTION! THIS AFTERNOON! ONE HOUR!" Mrs. Ralphee yelled straight at Rikki.

"Okay!" Rikki says laughing hard. She stands up and keeps laughing while placing the brush in the bucket. I stand up like a loser trying to help.

"Don't be . . . blue?" I say like a 3rd grader in elementary school to a sad friend. I feel like a **complete **and utter loser. _Why did I say that? Whatever, Rikki is a freak and seems proud of it so I should be proud too._ I start cracking up with Rikki. We bend over laughing so hard. Rikki comes close to me and takes her bent arm and leans it on my shoulder. I never realized that Rikki is **really **tall. _She has to be at least a foot taller than me . . . wow I'm short._

We keep laughing and then we sit down. The teacher goes to wash off in the back closet while the class talks about their own business. The class went okay afterwards. Mrs. Ralphee didn't pay a single drop of attention to neither Rikki or me, which didn't matter to me at all. Rikki and I tried to act normal but that didn't work. I listened to Rikki make the weirdest noises while she picked colors.

After class, Rikki and I walk to our Advisery period.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rikki wasn't in my Advisory class, but she was in the next classroom over. During the period I read my book and left 20 twenty minutes to do homework. I had homework in science, math, and IRLA (which I like to call, "URLA" in one word. Hehe!). The bell rings and I walk out the front door.

"Hi!"

I flinch, "Holy crap Rikki! You scared me!"

"Sorry!" She says sincerely. I giggle and she smiles, "Ready?"

"Yeah."

We walk to our lockers and pack our things. Rikki guides us to the room for detention. We have to go to Dr. House's science room. We both walk in and House is playing his PSP game with his legs crossed over his desk. He looked very relaxed and very into his game.

Rikki walks over to him but House didn't notice. She stands behind his chair and quickly yells in his ear.

"HI DR. HOUSE! HOW ARE YOU?!" It scares the crap outta House. He twitched and fell off his rolling chair. Rikki and I laugh.

"Whoops . . . ." Rikki says in a normal inside voice. The kind of voice that a kindergarten teacher will tell you to use. "_Boys and girls, use your inside voices!"_ I always hated kindergarten.

"Not funny." House groans while picking up his cane and attempting to stand. He stood completely up and turned to Rikki.

She smiles and giggles and House raises his hand, then he hits Rikki on the head.

"I deserved that!" She keeps laughing while walking to her seat in the very front in a parallel line to House's desk. I sit next to her.

There are about four other people in detention with us. I didn't recognize anyone. Someone else walks in.

Tyler.

_Why do I see him everywhere I go?!_

He comes in and says hi to House, then he sits next to me, "Mind if I sit here?"

"No! Not at all!" I respond as politely as I can. Tyler sits down and smiles, "How did you get detention?"

"I honestly don't know. I get very competitive in gym. Earlier in gym, my basketball team were sucking so I got pissed off. I don't realize that I get that mean when it happens. I feel like a real jerk when I get like that."

_Damn, that boy can babble!_

"Oh."

"What'd you do?" Tyler asks.

"I tried to stand up for Rikki," I pause, "In science. It didn't work out so well."

"Oh."

The door opens again. This time it was someone else who looked like . . .

Alice.

_Holy crap!! Is it really Alice?!?! It must be!_

"Good afternoon Alice." House says to Alice.

"Good afternoon Dr. House." Her sweet voice matched her pixie hair. She was amazing. She walks in completely and sits in the seat behind Rikki. I glance at her and she smiles beautifully.

"Welcome to detention," House's croaky voice begins, "You are here, because you make my life a living hell. You will all be here for fourty-five minutes. So do not complain or I kick your ass."

"Don't be pissed off at us Dr. House." Tyler interupts, "If we really annoyed the crap outta you, then you wouldn't send us to detention 'cause we would be complaining. You would've had enough of us by the end of day and now you have us longer?" Tyler acutally had a point. Knowing House and his personality, I'm sure he feels that way.

"Don't be a smart ass with me!" House walks to Tyler's desk, "Considering you're here four out of five times a week, I'm sure you're just trying to get out of this hell hole."

Tyler sits quiet but then his mouth opens.

_Does he know when it's the right time to __**shut up**__?!?!_

Tyler speaks . . . again, "What the hell! I'm only here like three times!"

"Shocker . . ." Rikki says looking at her desk and playing with her small pencil.

"Hey! Shut up!" Tyler says rudely to Rikki but she laughs, "So do we get a shortened detention? I'm gonna miss football practice."

House looked seriously pissed off, "The only reason you would be missing practice, is because I would've broken your face in. Now shut up!" Everyone laughs and Tyler still smiles a small grin.

"But—" Tyler starts.

"Shut up, Tyler!" House yells. He slaps him in the head the same he did to Rikki. I laugh as does Rikki. "For the crap I've been given this wise ass over here, your detention is only fifthteen minutes. Do whatever you want." House turns away and I hear him mumble, "Bastards . . ." while walking back to his desk.

I look at Tyler, "You don't know how to shut up do you?"

"Nope!" he says smiling. I look at him—clearly, at his features. His light-ish brown hair, his green eyes, his reddish tinted skin. He was acutally kinda cute . . .

Rikki, Tyler, and I talked for the fifthteen minutes and soon enough it was time to leave. House dimisses us and Rikki walks with me. We say bye to Tyler and walk outside into the light rain. I always loved the rain. The cool breezes that came by, the cold water hitting my skin, the wet smell that filled the air. It relaxed me after so much that happened today and everything I saw. It was all so overwhelming and I suddenly didn't feel tense anymore. I didn't even realize I was tense until now.

"I'll see ya later Boo!" Rikki says to me walking to a silver Volvo. I follow her because my car is next to the Volvo. _Where is the black BMW that was here before?_

"Rikki! My car is the Jeep." I stand next to her. I look at the spotless, sliver Volvo. My eye stares straight into—Edward's. He has his car door open and he is standing there . . . waiting for Rikki. The passenger side of the car opens and out comes . . . . . Emmett.

They both look so gorgeous just standing there.

"Yo Edward!" Rikki says, "What's up Emmett?"

"Hey." Says Edward.

"Nothin'." Emmett replies.

"See ya later Boo!" Rikki repeats while waving to me with a big smile.

"Bye!" I reply smiling, although I was in shock that Rikki—a human—got into **Edward's** car. _HOLY CRAP!! MAYBE RIKKI ISN'T HUMAN. MAYBE SHE'S A VAMPRIE AS WELL! She wasn't cold when she hugged—attacked—me earlier. So why is she getting into the Cullen's car? Hmm . . . I'll have to ask her later._

Rikki opens her window from the back seat and I walk to her seat in the back. She holds out a light green post-it with numbers on it, "Here's my cell number. I'll text you later, 'kay? Well, you'll have to text me first saying it's Boo, but you know what I mean!" She smiles wide.

I smile back, "Thanks!" We wave goodbye and I get into my red Jeep. I drive away with so many questions about Rikki and the Cullens. I didn't know what to think . . .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I get home and park on my old, crackled partly smoothe driveway and take my bag inside. I notice that as I walk to my front door that my mom's car isn't home. _Where did she go?_ I walk inside and take my phone out of my backpacks pocket to call my mom. She doesn't answer. I hang up with a little worry but not too much panic. I'm sure her phone is just on silent, as usual. I drop my bag on the kitchen floor next to the doorway. I glance at the stove clock and it reads, 4:15. I walk around the island and walk into the back room behind the kitchen. The long room has a wall of windows across the back and two sliding doors on the left and right side. I look through the windows and out to the backyard. A girl is standing in the very large yard in the back holding an umbrella. I walk to the door and look closely. Its my mom. I walk outside and jog toward her. Mom looks at me and smiles and waves. I get to her and we stay silent. It was so beautiful back here. I could hear the rain hitting each leaf of the forest connected to my yard, and each rustle of each leaf. The wind blew easy and made each tree sway.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" my mother asks looking up and around at the forest.

"Sure is," I say doing the same feeling my hair getting soaked, "Hey look at that!" I look in forest and see a small skinny path. It's just dirt but it looked like someone had walked there enough to leave a path. I follow the path and my mother follows me. About fifthteen feet of path, there is an amazing weeping willow. Its green leaves swayed on each skinny branch in the wind, "Wow." Is the only thing I can say about the gorgeous tall weeping willow. I walk to it and get under the branches. I can stand straight, its probably big enough for a large crowd of people to fit under the tree.

Weeping willows were **always** my favorite type of tree. They always fascinated me ever since I was watching Pocahontas when I was 3 years old. I smile and walk around. It was huge and beautiful. My mother looks as though she feels the same way.

"This is incredible!" My mom says reaching up to reach a branch and touch the leaves. The branches were very low, but once you crawl under that and you're in, the tree is extraordinarily high. My mother takes down her umbrella. I then realize that the trees thickness stops the water from falling on the ground below the tree . . . no wonder the ground was dry.

"This is **so **cool!" I say in excitement. Then we see a bright flash and loud thunder. I didn't mind but my mom did, she flinched and squeezed her umbrella tight.

"Let's go inside now Boo! Quickly!" My mom loved rain, as do I, but she never liked to be outside during a storm. I walk to her from the trunk of the tree and we run back to the house.

Once we get inside I take off my shoes by the door, and look back out the window. I can hardly see the path from here because the yard is **so **big, but knowing it's there, I can see a light brown line of the path. It was enough for me to see . . . and only me.

I smile and walk to the kitchen for my bag. I sit at the kitchen table for two and sit with my homework in front of me. I begin with my math and when I lean over to write, water from my hair drips on my paper. I get up to go to the bathroom for a towel. I walk to the bathroom and take a towel off the built-in shelf. I squeeze the towel around my hair and I hear water his the floor. I put the towel on the toilet and head to the kitchen for a sponge.

_**Slam,**_ "OW! Damn it!" I slipped on the water from my hair and now I'm lying on the floor just sitting there. I groan and sit there for a few minutes not realizing that I was so tired. I actually thought the white tiled floor was very comfy. I close my eyes and relax. I take a deep breath.

"Boo! Boo! Are you okay?!" My mom shakes me and I open my eyes almost completely.

"What?"

"Are you okay?! What did you do!" She asked concered,

"I was drying my hair and I slipped. The floor was comfy so I apparently fell asleep. I'm fine though."

"Oh . . . that's good! Be more careful next time, okay?"

"Yep . . ."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to the food store, need anything?"

"No I'm fine. See ya later."

"Bye! Careful while I'm gone!" Mom stands up and walks with her purse already on her arm, outside to her car. She leaves.

I carefully stand up slowly. I stand still with my hand on my head because I hit it too hard. It suddenly got really quiet, no thunder, just suttle drizzling rain. I stand forward and face the kitchen, I see something move out of the corner of my eye. My head quickly follows it. I don't see anything so I slowly walk to the kitchen to do homework.

I finish my homework and I take one of my last boxes to set up in my room and bring it upstairs. The box is full of posters, CDs, my laptop, and some other random stuff. I take out all my posters and set them up on a small angle on my walls. I have posters of Mariana's Trench (the best band ever), Cobra Starship, Paramore, Evanescence, and Hey Monday. I have a ton of other posters of bands in the box which I also put on the walls. I put my CDs on a white shelf above my bed. I place my sterio/iPod dock on my side table.

After everything from the box is where I want it, I lay down in bed staring at my ceiling. My checkered, dark purple comforter is soft and warm and it feels weird with my damp clothes on. I decide to change into my pajamas and go to sleep early.

With my pajamas on, I feel so comfortable just lying there. I close my eyes and in an instant, I'm asleep.

_I'm standing under the weeping willow in my backyard alone. I feel a cool breeze brush by me. I look up and I see rays of sunlight seep through the leaves of the willow. I close my eyes and put my arms out to the side. The warmth felt good on my cold skin. I was all alone in the deep forest, but somehow I didn't feel alone at all. I open my eyes and look straight forward. I see a man and I pull my arms down to my sides. The man is standing there on the other side of the wide tree. It is too dark to see any details. I see his tall black figure. He looks strong—__**very**__ strong. Who is he? What does he want? Does he need something? I suddenly feel another cool breeze and I smell something odd. I don't recognize what the scent is. The mans face is dark and I can't see any features . . . until now. His eyes are bright read in fury. Why is he so mad? His eyes become brighter and it seems as though he is walking toward me. My heart begins to race. I breath heavy thinking that he is going to hurt me._

My eyes open and I quickly sit up. My heart still racing. I check the clock on my sterio; 12:16.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I turn on a tiny silver lamp I have sitting on my nide table behind my sterio and I take my phone off the top of my sterio. I remembered Rikki's number after she gave it to me, so I dialed her number in and called her.

"Hello?" Rikki answered as her perky self.

"Sorry to call you this late, did I wake you?"

"Oh, no! Don't worry I was awake!" She sounded like she has been awake and moving for a while now.

_Shouldn't she be sleeping? Since when do humans with so much energy not sleep? Wait a second, since when did humans not sleep at all?_ _What is Rikki? This isn't normal . . ._

"Why'd ya call?" She asks.

"Well, I just had a creepy dream and I needed to talk to someone. I didn't wake up my mom 'cause if you wake her up too early she gets really cranky for rest of the day. I hope you don't mind!" I was babbling like an idiot, but at least I was awake, and talking to someone who I knew was listening. I felt ten times more safe as soon as Rikki started to talk.

"Oh! Okay! Is there anything specific that you wanna talk about?" She sounded interested for a weird reason which I don't know.

"Well, right now, I don't wanna talk about my dream. I need to ask you a few questions if you don't mind . . ." I trail off hoping she wouldn't mind.

"Sure! What would ya like to know?"

"Well . . ." I pause not knowing how to ask. I'll probably sound like a complete dumbass by the time I finish asking my questions, "I was just wondering why, you went home with the Cullens earlier."

"Actually . . ." She paused as well.

"I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything . . .You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" I tried to make her feel better. Even if I didn't find out the truth, I wouldn't want her to be uncomfortable. Even though I **really** wanted to know.

I heard Rikki take a breath and she began to talk again, "Well, I didn't just go home with the Cullens . . ." She took a breath, "I kinda . . . uh . . . live with them."

My jaw dropped part-way. _Did she really just say she lives with the Cullens?!_

"Does that mean you're . . . a . . . vampire?" I whisper.

"No, it doesn't. It's a long story . . ."

"I have time!" I say trying to brighten up the conversation in a cheerful way.

Rikki giggles, "Well my parents, Andrew and Catherine, they were married happily and they had me—their only child. And my parents became a part of the Cullen family a while ago but only for a short time."

"What happened? Are they okay?!" I interupt rudely, "Sorry."

"No! It's okay!" Her voice was very sincere, "Well, the Cullens, including my parents, went on a hunting trip, and the Cullens came back," she paused, "but my parents didn't. They said some other wild vampire was out and they were killed," As Rikki spoke, I felt tears starting to burn in my eyes for Rikki and her loss, "Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett killed the other stranger who killed my parents. I was only six months old so I don't remember them."

"But don't you ever feel like you're missing something?" I feel so bad right now.

"Not really. I'm glad I don't remember them . . ." I suddenly got confused, "It's because I know that if I did remember them . . ." Rikki paused, "I'd miss them. If I can't remember anything, than there isn't anything to miss except their love. Which I get from Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper."

"What about Edward and Rosalie?" I ask even more confused.

"Rosalie never liked me, and Edward always have loved me, but I annoy the crap outta him so . . ." Rikki giggles which makes me smile.

"Ah. I see . . ."

"Hey. Do you wanna come over on Friday?" Rikki asks.

"Sure!" I respond.

"Yay!" Rikki sounds like her happy self now, "So whatcha wanna talk about?"

"I don't know . . ."

"Hmm . . ."

Rikki and I have a long conversation about nothing. Rikki tells me a lot about sports at school. I decided that I'm going to try out for lacrosse and field hockey with Rikki, who is already on the team.

We end our conversation at about 2:30am. I wasn't tired at all the next morning. I wake up and get ready for school. I find a plain gray tank-top and dark purple and black checkered skinny jeans. I put them on and find socks for my gray converse to wear. I put on a white belt that has a chain so my pants don't slide down during the day. I pack everything in my bag, have breakfast, fix my hair, brush my teeth, and I go to school.

I pull in a parking spot—the same one as yesterday—and go to my locker. I say hi to Olivia and have small talk with her and then I head to first period.

I walk into science and Rikki is standing by the front white-board writing in light blue marker.

"Hey Boo!" Rikki calls to me. I watch her writing on the board. I read it and it says, " 'To House: The bestest science teacher ever! 3' ". I laugh. I take a seat in the same one I did yesterday.

"Hey Vicky!" I say smiling.

"Hey! Wazup?" Vicky replies just as perky as Rikki.

Dr. House comes in and sees Rikki writing on the board.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asks giving her a weird face.

"I'm writin' you a love note!" Rikki says while putting the marker down to make a heart with her hand and pointing to House.

"You are weird," House says before sipping coffee from his cup in his hand, "Now go to your seat."

"Okay!" Rikki says in a high pitched, friendly voice.

Rikki takes a seat next to me and I just remembered that I had to ask her another question, "Hey, Rikki!"

"HI!"

"I had another question for you . . . should I ask you later or now?"

"Now is okay!" Rikki smiles.

I move my chair a little closer to hers, and I whisper, "How come you didn't sleep last night?"

"Oh! That's because, as you know, vampires don't sleep, and it gets **really, really, reallllllly** dark in the Cullen's house at night. I get kinda scared and lonely. Also, considering they are vampires . . . you don't know what they could do. I also feel really lonely being the only one who sleeps so I don't sleep as much as I'm supposed to. I haven't slept in years, I take naps but I haven't slept a whole night in forever! I usually sleep in Edward's room for about six hours, then I wake up and annoy him!" Rikki whispers then laughs, "That's why. I had a feeling you were gonna ask that!"

"Oh! Okay! I get it now . . . I'd freak out too!"

"Class is starting everyone so shut up and listen for the next fourty-two minutes." House walks to the board but doesn't erase Rikki's 'love note'.

The bell rings and we have regualr class without any problems, besides when Rikki would start making funny noises randomly. She made horse noises, airplane noises, and some other things I didn't recognize.

The rest of the morning went like a regualr morning should. Rikki and her friends and I had lunch together—which I'm sure I will be hanging out with Rikki's friends everyday. All of us were having fun, Rikki, Vicky, Tyler, Chris, Stanley, and I.

Gym was a like yesterday but without Rikki pegging a volleyball at Edward. In art, Mrs. Ralphee put Rikki and I in the back of the classroom and Rikki didn't get paint—she got colored pencils and paper instead. Advisory was quiet and normal—which isn't something that has happened to me since I started school here. After school Rikki helped me join both lacrosse and field hockey teams; and with her help, I made it in.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Twilight! **(don't make me say it again . . . . twice should be enough!)

Chapter 10

The rest of the week went by in a flash. I thought it was still Wednesday on Thursday. Today was Saturday morning and I remembered that I was invited to Rikki's house today. _Yessssssss!_

I get out of bed and I walk to the bathroom, "OW!", I reach down and clutch my foot with both hands and my leg bent, "Fucking box . . . You're the same damn box I kicked the other day! Ugh." I let go of my foot and continue to the bathroom. I look in the mirror. I grab a hairbrush to brush my horrid hair. I bursh my teeth, and go back to my room. My mint green curtains aren't completely closed, and through the sliver of opening to the outside I see sunlight. I open my curtains and squint as the light shines in my room. It lights up my dark purple walls and makes it an orangey tint. I leave the curtains open and I go to my closet.

_Should I look nice? Or should I wear a normal outfit? . . . ._

"I'll wear an erveryday outfit but neatly." I say outloud.

I pull out a pair of white skinny jeans, a plain red short-sleeved shirt, and a pair of black Nike shoes. I put on mascrara, and eye liner, then check the clock; 10:32am. I go downstairs for breakfast. I text Rikki and ask her what time is good for me to come over.

_From: Rikki_

_Around 12-ish._

_~Civil Rights for ALL!~_

I go on the computer after breakfast. I check my youtube page, talk to Sam on the phone, and I listen to music. Before knew it, it was 11:15. I go out to my car with my phone in my pocket and I look for the directions Rikki made for me to the Cullens home.

**35 Minutes Later**

**Edward's Point Of View:**

_She's back . . .Oh great._ All I hear in my head right now is "I'm gonna get him. I'm gonna get him. I'm gonna get him. I'm gonna get him. I'm gonna get him. I'm gonna get him. I'm gonna get him. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No." _Why must she think so repetitively?!_

"BOO!" Rikki yells, jumping out from behind the brown leather chair I'm sitting in.

"You didn't scare me." I say annoyed, looking up at Rikki.

"No! Boo! She's here!" Rikki says in her usual happy self . . . _Which annoys the crap out of me sometimes . . ._

I look forward to the front door, and see through the door's window and a girl standing there. _Boo . . . that's a sweet name._

Rikki runs from behind the chair to the door to answer it.

**End Of Edward's Point of View**

Rikki answers the door and greets me, "Hey Boo! Glad you could come!" She steps to the side and uses her hand to guide me in. I see Edward stand up in one movement. Then he covers his mouth like there is a bad odor in the room. _I ask to go to the bathroom to check my smell . . ._

I look straight into Edward's eyes, and he looks into mine. They look oddly . . . familiar. I know I saw him on Monday at lunch but, it still seems like I've **known** those eyes—like I've watched them in anger before. Edward leaves the room.

Rikki glances back and watches him leave, as I also watch.

"Don't mind him. He probaby just did that as an excuse to walk away from me. He tends to do that." Rikki giggles.

"Oh. Okay." I smile.

"I hope you're hungry! I made my special ziti for the two of us! The rest of the Cullens said they would sit with us, but as you know, they won't eat. So come on in!"

I walk in and look around, "Its beautiful in here!"

"It may look nice now! But at night, holy crap, it's scary!" Rikki closes the door and starts to walk to another room I think is the kitchen, "Come on!" She says taking her hand and waving it in her direction to follow her—I follow.

We end up in the kitchen and there is a table for the size of four, but has two plates with silverwear on it—there are also eight chairs that somehow all fit at the table. I look at the stove. There is a black pot on the stove with cheese a string sliding down the side. I look at Rikki

"How did you make ziti, in a pot like that?"

"Well, it's not exactly ziti per-say," Rikki begins while walking to the stove to stir the 'ziti', "It's ziti pasta, but I add shredded mozzarella, and ripped cheddar cheese which is mixed in with the tomato sauce and ziti. It looks a little mutilated but it tastes **awesome**!" Rikki smiles while looking between me and the pot, "Have a seat! Anywhere you like!"

I walk to the table and pull out a chair that is closest to me.

"Except that one!" Rikki chimes in, "That ones mine. Sorry!" She smiles and with cooking gloves on each hand, she carries the pot to the table. She takes a huge scoop with the wooden spoon she takes from the counter, and plops it onto my plate. Rikki does the same for her plate. She smiles and places the pot on the stove, and puts the gloves and the spoon on the counter. I take a seat at the chair next to Rikki's with the plate in front of it.

"It actually looks really good!" I say in full honesty. It really does looks delicious!

"I know! And it tastes even better!" Rikki says taking her seat.

I take the fork and start eating. It tastes **so **good!, "This tastes really good, Rikki! You're a really good cook!"

"Thank you!" Rikki says with her mouth full—she swallows, "Oh! How could I forget?!" Rikki wipes her mouth with a napkin sitting in a pile from the middle of the table. Rikki begins to yell, "HEY EVERYBODY! CARLISLE, ESME, EMMETT, EDWARD, ALICE, JASPER! BOO IS HERE AND WE'RE EATING NOW! IF YOU STILL WANNA COME DOWN TO MEET HER . . . HERE'S YOUR CHANCE!"

"Geez, you yell loud!"

"Thank you!"

"You gotta, teach me to do that!" I say.

We both start eating again and I eat like my usual self—a pig. I wasn't ever able to eat neatly in my entire life. I don't hear anything but the birds chirping from outside. Suddenly, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were all sitting in a chair. I sit up straight from my slightly bent over position and wipe my mouth with a napkin.

"Hello Boo! How nice it is to meet you!" Esme says in a sweet voice.

"Rikki has told us so much about you! We hear you are quite the artist!" Carlisle adds.

"Hi. Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you too!" I say hoping that I got all the cheese and sause off my lips.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Twilight**

Chapter 11

"Hi, Boo!" Alice says openly with a smile, soft and elegant.

"Hey, Boo!" Emmett says with a side smile. _He looks hot with a smile like that! . . . ._

"Hey everyone!" I smile and look around at everyone, at all their gorgeous faces. _What I would do to be one of them . . ._, "It's nice to meet you all! Thanks for having me over!"

"It's a pleasure!" Carlisle says smiling.

"Hello, Boo," Edward says sincerely with a crooked smile, I thought I would drool (ew) but somehow I was dry. With the look of his face, it would be hard **not** to drool! "Welcome to our home. You may come over anytime for Rikki, or if you just want to talk to someone."

I smile, "Thanks."

Rikki stands up and fixes her shirt. I look at her dish and it's been licked clean. _Knowing Rikki, she probably did lick it—literally._ Rikki takes her plate and brings it to the sink to wash. I eat the last few noodles on my dish and go to the sink. While Rikki dries her plate, I go to clean my dish. I reach for the cold water handle.

"Oh, you don't have to wash your dish! You're our guest! Let me get that for you!" Emmett has kindly come over to me to clean my dish for me.

"Thanks, Emmett!" I smile at him and he smiles back. He cleans my dish.

"Thank's again everyone. It has been really nice meeting you!" I smile and wave to everyone as Rikki grabs my arm.

"Same here, Boo!" All the Cullens say together still smiling.

"C'mon!" Rikki says impatiently. We both smile.

Rikki and I run up and the stairs and I follow her into a room.

"It's nice up here!" I say looking around at all the CDs on the shelves covering the wall.

"You'll get used it!" Rikki says pulling out a basket. She pulls it up and places it on the lounging chair, then sitting next to it, "Come sit!"

I sit next to her and look into the basket. Rikki has nail polish of every color in there, "How many bottles of nail polish do you have?!" I say smiling.

"I stopped counting after 38!" She says pulling out a light sparkly blue, and a shiny light green.

I laugh, "Do you have a dark purple?"

"Yep!" Rikki digs in the basket and finds a solid, dark purple. It is really pretty.

"Ooh! That's nice! I'll use that!" I say taking the bottle. Rikki pulls out a red decal bottle and a white decal bottle.

"You should use white as a decal if you want one." Rikki says handing me the white bottle.

"Okay." We begin painting our nails in quiet for a few minutes. I start thinking about Rikki being a Cullen, but not a vampire. I realized I didn't really understand the whole thing. _Should I ask Rikki about it again? Sure, why not,_ "Hey Rikki?"

"Yeah?" Rikki says blowing on her left hand with wet nail polish.

"Well, you know how you told me about how you ended up here in the Cullen's home right?" Rikki nods, "Well, I just realized now, that I didn't completely understand what you meant. It was a little confusing. Would you mind telling me again?"

"No prob! Okay, so. My parents, Andrew and Catherine, had me before they became vampires. No knew how they became vampires . . . not even my parents themselves." She spoke clearly so I could understand. _I feel stupid, hearing the same story twice . . .,_ "They were a part of the Cullen family, but they went hunting and didn't come back. Carlisle said, that my parents wanted the Cullens to take care of me. I was only six months old. So now, I live with the Cullens! They take care of me like I am their own child—who somehow isn't a vampire." She smiles while painting her right hand nails, "Understand better now?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Sorry, I just wasn't so clear on what you meant."

"No problem!" Rikki smiles at me and then looks back her nails. Rikki then shifts her position a little bit . . . hitting the open nail polish bottle. The bottle was near the edge and it has fallen to the floor—**top first.**

"HOLY CRAP!" Rikki exclaims.

Edward walks in. _What would he want from Rikki in her room?_

Edward's face fills with fury. I look straight at him, but his eyes aren't on me, they're on the giant light green splotch next to the lounging chair. That's when I realize this isn't Rikki's room—it's Edwards.

"I'm **sooo **sorry Edward." I say standing up and taking the blame.

He looks at me with the red anger slowing, "I know it wasn't you, don't worry." Edward gives Rikki a weird look. His voice calms me down from my tense position.

"SORRY!" Rikki exclaims, "I really am Edward. This time I mean it!"

"Right . . ." Edward says standing still like a statue.

"I'm gonna clean that up now! . . ." Rikki quickly gets up and runs downstairs—probably for a sponge.

Edward smiles, "It's fun to do that. Rikki always annoys me, and I get so called "mad". I make an angry face and look at what she has done and it creeps her out!" His eyes stare straight at me. Edward chuckles.

I smile and giggle as well, "Very clever. I believed you, myself!"

Edward walks toward me and my heart beats a little faster for every step he takes closer to me. Not because he is scaring me (which he's not), but his beautiful features and face were so astonishing that I was getting nervous.

"So . . ." Edward begins, "How are you?" Edward gets a few inches away from me and I think he can hear my heart beat at the speed it's beating.

"I . . . I'm good." I stutter, "I'm good. You?"

"Quite well, now that you say it."

_ What do I say now? HOLY CRAP. I'M IN THE SAME ROOM AS EDWARD CULLEN. HE'S ABOUT FIVE INCHES AWAY FROM ME AND I BLANK OUT. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!_

I stand there looking up at him. We remain silent with straight faces. I look up at him—his tall body. I think he examins my face because he looks around my face at each feature. Then a small chunk of hair slips from the rest of my hair and slides down in front of my face. Edward gently pulls the piece out of the way from my face, and tucks it behind my ear. His finger hits my ear, his cold fingers feel good. They were a lot colder than they seemed it the book Twilight, which were described as 'ice cold'.

I give the tiniest smirk to Edward and he does the same. His eyes gaze into mine and switch back and forth like he looks at each one carefully. I hear pounding on the stairs and I see Rikki charge in. She runs to the green nail polish spill on the ground and she cleans it up neatly with a purple sponge.

Rikki cleans it up and freezes in place. Then she looks right at us, "Did I miss something?" she asks.

Edward and I look at each other. He takes a few steps back and I watch him as he walks away.

"No." Edward says.

"Nothing." I agree.

Rikki looks at us suspiciously, "Whatever."

Edward leaves the room. Rikki runs to return the sponge to the kitchen, and I stand there speechless.

Rikki comes back and she puts the nail polish in the basket. She walks me to her room which has two red and two gray walls. The North and South walls are red and the East and West are gray. The same gray that was in Edward's room.

Rikki and I go outside in the sun to practice/play field hockey and lacrosse. I stayed over at the Cullens' until 8:30pm.

When I got home, I realized that today was the best day ever. I met the Cullen's (except Rosalie who apparently didn't want to meet me) and Edward. I saw there house and I got close to Edward. Yes, **the** Edward Cullen. I plop down on my bed in my pajamas and close my eyes. I still have the cold feeling of Edward's hand hitting my ear.

I lay there . . . still speechless.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER—**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 12

_I sit there in the silence. The sun seeps through the swaying branches of the willow. I look up and see the branches move in the breeze and suddenly, everything goes silent—dead silent. I hear the crinkle of a leaf and it makes me flinch. Leaning against the hard, rough tree, I turn around and lean far enough to see to the other side of the tree. There isn't anything there. I feel a sudden breeze. I hear another rustle of leaves and I stand up. I walk to the other side of the tree. I see a tall dark figure standing there. He looks like the same one I saw the other night. The same question floats in my mind—Who is he? The only difference I see between this man and the other one I saw the other night is that, this man is closer and I feel less tense around him. Also, this man doesn't have angry red eyes. I take one step closer and I see one of his features: his soft lips. I can't tell if that's a good thing to see or not. He stands there like he's trying to blend in, but I'm sure he knows I can see him._

I open my eyes slowly feeling a gust of wind. I sit up fast an look toward my window. My window is—open.

"What the . . ." I trail off. _Did I open my window last night?_

I take the covers off of myself and stand up in the direction of the window. As I walk toward it, the sun seeps through and I have to squint in the awkward bright light. "Since when did Forks get sun?" I go to my window and kneel down, putting my crossed arms on the window sil, "That's weird." I look outside at the still trees and the orange and purple sky above me. A white waning crescent moon sits high in the sky still floating there from the night. Crescent moons were always my favorite stages of the moon's cycle. I always loved to look at them and just imagine the man on the moon. Feeling like a little girl, wishing that I could one day get close to the moon—but I knew that wouldn't ever happen.

I stand up and walk back to my bed. I sit down on the side next to where my head would go and I take my iPod off my sterio. I turn it on and start playing my music. I lay down and the first song on the list that comes on is Cross My Heart by Marianas's Trench. Cross My Heart is my absolute favorite song at this point in time, so now I really wanted to sing.

_Who said I couldn't?_

"So here's another day, I spend away from you. Another night I'm on another broken avenue. My bag is ripped and worn, but again that's all mine. Take watcha wanna, take watcha wanna, take watcha. I miss the stupid things, we go to sleep and then, you wake me up and kick me outta bed at 3am." I smile and keep singing. I start singing louder and louder. My mom walks in.

"I still think you should go out for voice lessons. You're very good you know." She says smiling and taking a seat at the end of my bed.

"You're my mom, you're supposed to say that!" I smile and sit smile.

"I'm not lying!" She says with a giggle.

"Fine, if I go to singing lessons than you have to go to art class for your painting skills."

"You got yourself a deal." She smiles, gets up, then leaves the room.

I lay back down and keep listening and singing. I hear my phone ring and I pick it up to see who it is.

"Hey Rikki," I say pausing my music.

"Hey Boo! What's up?"

"Nothin'. Listenin' to music. You?"

"I'm hangin' out with Emmett."

"Where's Rosalie?" I ask.

"Uh . . ." Rikki pauses, "I think she's in the house somewhere." I could tell she was lying.

"Oh . . ." I say trying to sound convinced, "So, what'd ya call for?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over again!"

"Oh! Sure! I'd love to!" I smile, "What time?"

"I don't know, uh . . . is 11 o'clock okay?"

"Yeah! Sure! See ya then!"

"See ya! Bye!" She hangs up and I get dressed. I put on a pair of blue plaid burmuda shorts, and a light gray short sleeved shirt. I walk downstairs for breakfast. Mom has already made pancakes with chocolate chips in them.

After breakfast, I go on the computer. I try to beat the Impossible Quiz on and then I go to check my youtube account. When I finish with all that, I take out a little light blue journal I have for the poems I write. I write down my idea and read it over. I go up to my room and wait. Still thinking about my poem and all that has happened ever since I got here, I read it over again.

**Want**

Hoping, Believeing, Dreaming, and Seeing,

You know he's there,

Coming true,

You wish he were there beside you through it all,

You think he's real and that he is there,

Somewhere,

Looking for you,

You sleep with him still on your mind,

With all his words and looks all around you,

Even next to you,

He watches you,

You go to look and see nothing,

Until now.

Hoping, Believeing, Dreaming, and Seeing,

You know he's there,

Coming True,

Now with one thing left to say,

"I Love You"

Before I knew it, it was 10:30. "Bye mom!" I call to her as I walk through the front door.

I get to the Cullen's house, and before I can knock on the door, Rikki opens it and greets me.

"Hey Boo!" She says smiling wide in her normal happy voice.

"Hey!" I walk in.

Rikki closes the door and she looks at me still smiling, "So," she begins, "What do you wanna do? I've got a huge list of things we can do together!"

"Like what?" I ask.

"We can hang in my room, or play the Wii, we could go outside." Rikki begins making a huge list.

"How 'bout we play the Wii for now and work our way outside?"

"Sounds good to me!" She smiles and walks us to the family room. Rikki turns on the large flat screen TV and the Wii, "What games do you wanna play first? Either Mario Kart, or Rock Band 2? These are my favorite!"

"Mario Kart, then Rock Band 2!" I say taking a controller off the tray on the coffee table.

"That's what I was thinking!" Rikki agrees.

We both smile, "I call King Boo!" I say.

"I call Rosalina!" We both laugh. Rikki sets up the game. I already know how to play because I also have the game. Rikki puts everything on the hardest you can make it. Mirror races, 16 races, Strategic players, and Aggressive computer players.

We were very loud while playing. We're screaming, "C'MON, C'MON! MOVE FASTER YOU FREAKING SLOW CAR!" We were cracking up.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer—I don't own Twilight. As much as I want to . . . I DON'T!

Chapter 13

When we finished with Mario Kart, we started to play Rock Band 2.

I gave my character a black short sleeved shirt, black and dark purple checkered skinny jeans, with a haircut like Rihanna but mine is black with a bright red front.

"Do you wanna play drums, bass, guitar, or sing?" Rikki asks.

I think about it for a moment, "I'll sing!" I say while Rikki hands me the microphone.

"I'm playing the guitar! I'm AWESOME at the guitar!"

"I hope! Especially if we're going on tour!" I joke. She smiles and laughs a little while adjusting the strap to fit herself.

"What do you want our band name to be?" Rikki asks.

"How 'bout," I think about it for a second, "Hmm, . . . The Immortals?"

"OOH! I love that!! We're The Immortals!" Rikki says enthusiastically.

I giggle. "It's settled then!"

We make a set list of three songs: Eye Of The Tiger, New Kid In School, and You Oughta Know. I think I sand pretty well, considering the fact that I got a 97%, a 99%, and a 98%.

"You sing really well, Boo! I love your voice!" Rikki says.

"Thanks!"

"You would be really good in one of the school plays, in my perspective!"

"I'm not good on stage really . . ." I say shyly.

"It can't be that bad! Singing helps you gain confidence, ya know. I could teach you! I used to take lessons in 6th grade, but I don't anymore. I remember everything I was taught! If you ever feel like you wanna join a play, I'll help you!"

"Thanks!" I say kindly.

"You're welcome!"

Rikki looks through the songs to play, "What do you wanna play?"

"Hmm . . . . Nine In The Afternoon by Panic! At The Disco. Also, That's What You Get by Paramore!"

"Good picks!"

Rikki and I play Nine In The Afternoon first. I started to sing in Brandon's voice. (the lead singer of Panic! At The Disco)

"Back to the streets where we began! Feelin' as good as lovers can, yes you know. (Yeah we're feelin' so good) Thinking of things, we shouldn't read. Looks like the end of history, as we know." I love this song. After I got a 96% on Nine In The Afternoon, Rikki told me that I have a nice male voice too.

"Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing to have a good male voice?" I ask not sure if I should be insulted or not.

"I don't know! It could be an advantage at some point in life! YA NEVER KNOW!" Rikki responds.

I shrug my shoulders.

Next, we play That's What You Get. I know every word this song and I think I do a pretty good job of singing it too.

"No sir. Well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore. It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling, the final score. And why, do we like to hurt so much? I can't decide, you have made it harder just, to go on and Why? All the possibilities, where I was wrong . . .That's what you get, when you let your heart win. Whoooaaaaoooaaaaa. That's what you get, when let your heart win. Whoooaaaaoooaaaaa . . ." Like usual, I think I sound pretty good singing this song. I hate sounding conceded—which is how I sound right now—but you can't **always** not give yourself credit, right?

Rikki started talking loudly over the game, "When this song is over, do you wanna go outside?"

I nod my head knowing that if I stopped for a moment, I would lose points. I'm sure Rikki saw me out of the corner of her eye.

When the song ended, Rikki and I put the game away and she led me outside to the backyard. I never knew the Cullen's had a backyard—but apparently they do. It's a beautiful piece of land probably about one and a half acres of pure green grass.

"Wow." I say looking around. The tall trees were full and green and amazing.

"I know, right?!" Rikki says. I keep looking around.

On the perfectly cut green grass, there is a jungle gym to the left. Then a really tall rock climbing wall to the right. There is also a large swing set with two swings near the jungle gym. They're very big, so they must go **really **high. The extra space in between is probably for Rikki when she practices lacrosse or field hockey. I look past the yard, and out between the trees. I can see something moving. I take a closer look . . . it looks like a lake, or something.

"So!" Rikki begins, "Do you want to . . . rock climb? Swing on a swing?"

"I don't know. Doesn't matter, you pick!"

Rikki looks out at the rock climbing wall, "It's 50 feet high! Wanna try it? It's sooooo much fun!" I look out to the wall too.

I see Emmett standing there, then he waves to us smiling.

"Sure!" I reply still looking at Emmett. Rikki then walks us over to him.

We get over to Emmett, "Hey guys. Wanna race? Or just play around." He asked but it doesn't sound like a question.

"Let's race!" Rikki says quickly before a thought. She smiles and looks at me, "Wanna race Emmett? Or me?"

"Doesn't matter." I smile.

"Good choice! Rikki steps back and Emmett faces the climbing wall. I do what he does except I put my hands on the closest rocks to my sides.

"I'll go easy on ya." Emmett says smiling.

"I'll try my best." I smile back.

"READY! SET! SHOPOLOPGIS! GO!" Rikki quotes pretending to shoot a gun in the air.

Emmett stands there for a few seconds but I start moving as fast as I can up the wall. I look back down when I reach the half way point and Emmett starts to run up the wall like it's nothing. I keep moving as fast as I can, but Emmett passes me. It's expected considering he's a vampire.

I look up at him and he's already at the top standing there on two rocks; one for each foot. He grins at me and I give him a sarcastic smile back. I hike my way to the top. I was only about 6 feet below the top, but I made it up here. I look around. I look over the tall trees and see the lake on the other side. It's sick up here, "This is wicked!" I say smiling and looking around. I look over my should down at Rikki, who is waving at me like some kind of insane freak—she looks normal.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight**. If you say I do, then I kick your ass.

Chapter 14

"This really is amazing," I say in astonishment, still looking around.

"Wanna race down?" Emmett asks smiling at me.

"Sure, why not!" I say knowing I'll lose.

"You first," I begin gclimbing down as fast as I can, and I get half way. I look up at Emmett to see if he started yet. Emmett smiles and jumps down from the top, landing on his feet.

I call to him, "Damn, you're fast! IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU'RE A VAMPIRE AND ARE EXTREMEMLY FAST!" As soon as I said 'vampire', I wasn't sure if I should've. But Emmett smiles at me with his hands on his hips waiting for me. It doesn't look like he was bothered by it.

I finally reach the bottom, out of breath. I inhale and exhale a few times, and I plop down on the grass.

"Wanna go inside?" Rikki asks, I nod. "C'mon!"

I get up and wave to Emmett with a smile as we walk away. Rikki and I go inside and go to sit on the large L-shaped couch in the family room. I sit down and lean back.

"Wanna watch TV?" Rikki asks grabbing the remote from the coffee table.

"Sure! Whatcha wanna watch?" I ask.

"I recorded a ton of Family Guy episodes. We can watch that if you want."

"Sure!" I say sitting up to face the TV at a better angle. Rikki starts playing a Family Guy episode when Edward walks in and sits next to Rikki—who is sitting to the right of me.

Edward catches my eye within the moment and I try to look away as quick as I can, but I can't seem to turn my head. I blush and try my best look back at the TV screen.

"You know you want to," Rikki says still looking at the TV screen.

"Shut up Rikki," Edward snaps pushing her, and knocking her off the couch.

"Then I'll do it for you," She says taking her seat back where she was but slightly inching away from Edward. She leans in close to me and begins to yell, "WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OUT TO DINNER WITH . . ." Edward cups his hand over her mouth. I hear her mumble through Edward's hand, "Edward!"

I smile, "I'd love to." I say trying to make him relax. Edward pulls his hand from Rikki's face and loses his tense position. He smiles a crooked smile that made me almost faint.

_I'm going on a date with Edward Cullen_, I thought in excitement.

Edward keeps smiling and I gaze into his eyes like an idiot. _Holy crap . . . Never in a million years did I ever believe that this day would come. That I would go on a date with Edward Cullen._

I sit there looking at him, not knowing what to say next. Edward saves the awkward silence. "Would you like to go out to dinner on Friday?" He asks politely.

"I'd enjoy that," I say, still not knowing what to say next.

Edward smiles his gorgeous crooked smile and I can't help but giggle.

"You have a sweet laugh," Edward compliments me.

"Thanks," I say shyly. _I sound like an idiot when I say nothing but sentances with one to two words in them . . ._ "Can't wait!" I say honestly. But right now, I'm more than excited. I don't think there is a word to how I feel right now. I'm extatic.

I'm thinking of so much, but I still have nothing to say. If I said what I'm thinking, out loud, then Edward would probably think I'm crazy and call the date off. But who knows. Here I am, in the same room as Edward Cullen, and I'm babbling on in my own mind with a blank face. Wait a sec, he's a vampire. Edward can read mine . . . is he listening to all the crap I'm saying in my head. I hope not—if he could hear me, I'd probably sound like a complete fool.

_Now what?_

"I guess, I'll see you then, Boo." Edward says. _He says my name so sweetly, . . ._ I was about to sigh before I caught myself. Edward stands up and leaves the room. As soon as he's completely left the room, Rikki and I turn to each other.

"I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH EDWARD CULLEN! EEEE!" I say, except Rikki who says, "you're" not "I'm". We still said it at the exact same time. We smile wide.

"What are you going to wear? What make-up will you put on? Where are you going to eat?!" Rikki starts to ask all these questions—which I don't know **any** answers to.

"I don't know! Will you help me?!" I ask grabbing her shoulders.

"Of course!" Rikki responds putting her hands on my shoulders, still smiling.

Rikki and I talk about what we can do for Friday night. I invite Rikki to come over on Thursday to help me look for the right outfit from my closet.

I wake up on Thursday morning, after a long week. I haven't stop thinking about tomarrow since Sunday. I remembered that Rikki is coming over today to help me find a good looking outfit.

I have only been about four dates—none with someone this gorgeous. I went out with a football jock from my school named, Alec. I went out with Sam a few times but he's a friend. I also went out with two of my close guy friends; John and Zack. They were all cute but not even close to how hot Edward is. _Sam will be so jealous . . ._

I get up and do my daily routine for school. The day is long, but I manage. When I got home I called Sam right away to tell him the news that I'm going on a date with a boy named Edward. Of course, he acts like a normal guy friend would but he was with Angie (ugh), so he had to leave.

I call Rikki and ask her if she has an email. Rikki gives me her email and I email her directions to my house. Soon after, she arrives.

I answer the door, "Hi!" Rikki says in her perky voice.

"Hey!" I say letting her in to my home.

"Love your place!" Rikki says looking around. There isn't much to it right now because we didn't unpack every little thing, but it's mostly there. The wooden grand piano is to the left near the wall, and there is a couch next to the two doorways leading to the kitchen and den. There is also a table with three drewers with a large mirror on top, next to the door. To the right side of the door, is the staircase.

"Thanks!" I smile and go upstairs where Rikki follows me. I walk her into my room and looks around like she's in a rare-item filled mueseum.

"I love your wall color! What color is it?" She asks taking a seat on my bed.

"Inkberry," I say, "It's one of my favorite colors."

"It's really nice!"

"Thanks!" I sit next to Rikki on my bed, "Ready to pick out an outfit? I don't have a lot of good clothes so we can go to the mall if you want."

Rikki looks at me and smiles, "It can't be that bad."

I smile back and get up to go to my closet. I open the double doors and step to the side for Rikki to see. Rikki walks over and starts shoveling through the hung shirts and pants.

"Ooh! I like this shirt!" Rikki says pulling out a denim mini skirt.

"I haven't worn that in a while, I doubt it still fits me," I say taking the skirt from Rikki's hand.

"Well, here's your chance. Try it on!" Rikki smiles and pauses, "You can change right here if you feel comfortable. I used to go to sleep away camp when I was younger and I got used to changing in front of others."

"Okay." I say, not a hundred percent confident about changing in front of her. Rikki sees me pause, and turns around to face my closet with her hands on her hips waiting patiently.

"Thanks." I quickly slide into the skirt, which surprisingly still fits me. "Is it too short?" I ask Rikki, and she turns to face me. Her face lit up.

"It looks great, on you!" She says smiling.

"You sure? I don't know, really." I say looking down at the skirt.

"It looks perfect." Rikki says in full honesty. She smiles and turns to face the closet again. She continues to shovel through my clothes and I watch her as she decides what's right to wear.

_Will Edward like the way I look tomarrow?_ I think in worry, _I'm so nervous . . ._


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Twilight.**

Chapter 15

Rikki pulls down a hanger with a long sleeved shirt hanging on it. The shirt is light gray, and light purple striped; each stripe about and inch and a half wide. I loved that shirt ever since the day I got it, and I knew it fits me. "That'll work!" I say taking the shirt from Rikki's held-out hand.

"No time to waste! Try it on!" Rikki says with excitement as she turns around.

I take the shirt off the hanger and pull on my shirt over my gray bra. I pull on the shirt and say to Rikki, "How does it look?"

Rikki's eyes glowed. She was smiling wide, "I approve! It looks . . . GREAT!" Rikki exclaims.

"So now, I'm wearing this shirt, the skirt, and . . . what shoes?"

Rikki turns to face my closet and looks around. She looks toward the floor and finds a row of shoes lined up. Rikki pulls out a pair of ballet flats that have the front look of Converse; the wide bottom with a skinny black stripe, then at the front it is a white rubbery thingy.

"I LOVE these!" Rikki says with the same wide smile as she hands me the shoes. I slip them on and walk over to my full sized mirror on the inside of my closet door.

"Wow, I look really good! I owe it all to you, Rikki. Thank you."

"Aww!" Rikki jumps on top of me in a big hug and almost knocks me over, "You're so sweet! Thanks best buddy!" She smiles, as do I. I hug her back and take the moment in. _Thanks Rikki . . ._ I repeat in my head.

Rikki helps me fix up my hair. She takes a black clip I have, pins back a small chunk of hair on top and clips it to the back of my head. She brushes out my hair and makes it look really nice. "Thank you," I repeat to Rikki.

"You're welcome!"

Tonight, I can't bare it. I can't wait for tomorrow. _Why can't this night end? Tomorrow is the night, the night I can't wait for . . ._

The next morning I get ready for a normal school day. School was normal and boring.

As soon as the bell rang for the end of the day, I got ready as fast as I could and ran to my car. _Why am I rushing? I still have until 7:00pm tonight. Just about, three hours to go. It's really soon . . . but not soon enough._ I decide to read my book because I know it passes time fast for me. I get my book, Marked, from my backpack and then I settle myself on the couch in the family room.

_Today, April 7__th__, is the official day that I'm going out with Edward. I always believed I would meet the man of my dreams but instead, I found a man—vampire—who is too good for dreams. No one could ever make up something so perfect and gorgeous._

I begin reading my book and then about an two hours later, I decide to get ready. I put on my outfit for tonight and then I call Rikki.

"Hello! Rikki here!" She picks up.

"Hey, Rikki!"

"Oh, hey Boo! What's up?" Rikki says.

"Oh nothin'. Just wanted to talk for a little bit."

"WAIT! TONIGHT IS YOUR NIGHT! EDWARDS' NIGHT. _THE _NIGHT!!" Rikki exclaims.

"Yup. I guess I'm a little nervous, that's why I called."

"Oh! I can help with that! I'll be over in about twenty minutes. See ya then!" Before I could say sure, Rikki already hung up.

I put my phone down and wait in the living room for Rikki. I open the front door for when Rikki gets here. I sit at the bottom of the stairwell on the landing gazing out into the evenings' sky.

I smile.

_Tonight . . . Edward's night, my night, and __**our**__ night . . ._

I stand up and walk over to the piano on the other side of the living room. I take a seat on the piano bench and open up my piano book. I begin playing a piano song I learned in 6th grade that my dad taught me called, Wild Horseman.

_. . . Dad . . ._

Its been a while since I took a quiet moment to think about him. I really miss him, I wish he were here. I begin playing the song by heart. I feel a tear fall from my eye. _He's . . . gone._

_No! Don't think so negatively! Just because he left the world, doesn't mean he left my heart. I loved him and I still do with every bit of might I have. If he were here, I'm sure he would be proud of me. How strong I've grown up to be and how I was taught as a child to get over things easily. I'm alive today—strong—and I'm proud. I miss him._

"Thanks dad," I whisper ever so softly, another tear falling from my eye. I sneak in a grin and start to play another song he taught me, Piano Man by Billy Joel.

While playing, I start to sing to the melody, "Sing us a song you're the piano man! Sing us a song, tonight! Well we're all in the mood for a melody. And you've got us, feeling alright!" I keep smiling and playing and enjoying my time alone to do what I like best.

I hear footsteps. My mom then comes down the stairs and sits on the 'loveseat' sofa in the living room. She sways with the piano and I finish off the song.

I take a look at my mom; she's wearing a pair of nice brown slacks, with a light blue long sleeved shirt. She's also wearing a pair of light blue flats that have a buckle on the front.

"Ooh. Why are you so dressed up?" I say in a flirty voice, "Gotta date?"

"Actually, I do!"

"Ooh! Where'd ya meet him?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

"At the art store in the mall. He also has a thing for painting. He invited me over to his house to see is artwork . . . and for dinner." Mom smiles.

"How nice! Have fun!"

"Thanks. You too. So what are you gonna do all night?"

"I'm also goin' on a date," I smile.

"With who?!" Mom asks with curiosity.

"Edward . . ." I paused to take in the moment myself, "Cullen. I'm going on a date with Edward Cullen."

"Aww, how sweet! So he is real . . ." I can tell my the look on her face that she's thinking _"Is he a real vampire? Or just a stolen name?"_.

"Well I have to leave now," Mom says standing up and taking her little light green purse and pulling it over her shoulder.

As soon as mom left, Rikki arrived.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Twilight**

Chapter 16

I open the door for Rikki and greet her, "Hey Rikki! Glad you came to help!"

"No prob!" Rikki stepped in and we head upstairs to my room.

We get up to my room and I sit on my bed, while Rikki takes a seat in my black beanbag.

"So . . ." Rikki says taking a breath.

"Yup . . ."

"Nervous?" Rikki asks.

"Just a . . . . I don't know . . . a lot." I admit.

"Don't be! Just be yourself! It can't hurt anyone. Just smile and be what you are. Edward should be able to see the real you! Be proud of everything you do in every way and NEVER say never! . . . Even though that's a hell of an oxy-moron!" Rikki and I both giggle.

"You're right Rikki," I pause to smile, "Thank you."

"Just doin' my job!" She smiles, "You and Edward are _perfect_ together! Trust me!"

"How do you know?"

"I'm not just good at science," Rikki smiles, "I'm also _**awesome**_ at chemistry!"

I can't help but laugh. Rikki does the same.

Rikki checks her pink watch. "Oh! It's almost six-thirty! I better leave! But _don't _worry, I'll come back to check on you!" Before I can say goodbye, Rikki is already out the door. I go over to my window to watch her run to her navy blue pick-up truck. She hops in and drives away while I sit with a smile on my face.

The cool breeze from the open window blows on my face. I give a smirk and close my eyes in the sound of the light rain hitting the trees. I then hear the doorbell ring.

I stand up and walk downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey Edward!" I say nervously.

"Hello, Boo!" I replies kindly, "Are you ready?"

"Yup!" I grab my black sweatshirt and walk outside. I walk outside and Edward puts his arm around my shoulder—like he already feels connected.

I smile and make a dreamy sigh (in my head of course) and we walk to Edward's silver Volvo.

We get to Edward's car and he opens the passenger side door for me. I sit down, "Thank you." Edward smiles at me and nods his head once.

He then sits in his own seat and he starts the car.

"I'm taking you to a restaurant down town. I hope you like it." Edward says.

"I hope I like it too." I grab the armrest of the chair not used to the fast speed of Edward's driving. It's fun, but I'm not used to it yet.

"Am I driving too fast?" He asks smiling and glancing at me.

"No. I'm okay, don't worry." I smile back, a real smile.

"You sure?" I nod, "Okay."

I hear a rustle from the back seat, and with Edward as a vampire, I'm sure he heard it too.

"What was that?" I ask looking over the back of my seat and to the back.

Nothing was there.

I sit back forward, "Something must have just fallen off the seat or somethin'."

"Might be," Edward says giving me another glance with a smirk on his face.

I notice I'm still holding the armrest, so I release my hand now that I'm used to the speed. I always adjusted to things easily . . . and I also get _very bored _easily . . .

About two minutes later, Edward pulls into the parking lot of a restaurant. _Must be new, _I think to myself.

"Have you been here at all since you got here?" Edward asks getting out of the car, as I do.

"Here, at the Cloud Nine Buffet?" I ask, Edward nods, "Not yet."

"Oh." Edward says. I can't tell what he meant by that, but it doesn't matter. Does it?

Edward and I walk around the car and walk next to each other, and our hands brush against each other. My finger hits his cold, hard skin, and I can't help but hold his hand. I can see him smirk from the corner of my eye. I then give a grin too.

We walk into the Cloud Nine Buffet and I look around.

The walls are navy blue. The tables are dark brown wood with matching chairs. I then turn my head to see a large piano in the corner which is obviously black, and it is on a platform with one step to get up to it. I suddenly had an urge to play, but I know I shouldn't. The restaurant is lit by only candles making the room feel comfy and elegant. The dark was very peaceful to me.

I see waiters and waitresses walking around with trays and I look at the foods on them. _Mmm . . . That looks so good . . ._

A waitress comes up to us at the front entrance, "Hello. Welcome to the Full Moon Restaurant! Table for two?"

"Yes please." Edward says kindly.

"Right this way!" Says the waitress while she grabs two menus. She walks us to a table in the corner. Edward pulls out the chair for me next to the window. Edward takes the seat against the back wall I face. He smiles at me and I smile back as the waitress puts the menus on our table.

_Now what? I hate the way I'm always so clueless . . ._ _Am I the one supposed to talk first? What the fuck am I supposed to say?! I have no idea what to do and/or say!_

I open my menu and I look through all the foods. I decide to get a simple plate of spaghetti and meatballs with a side dish of salad and soda. _I'm such a pig when it comes to eating. I hope I don't look like a retard when I eat the spaghetti . . ._

A dirty blonde waitress comes over to our table, "Hello. I'm Chloe and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you out with any drinks?" She gets her pad ready.

"I'll have a Pepsi, please." I say smiling to the waitress.

"And for the mister?" Chloe says facing Edward.

"Oh, no. I'm fine, thank you." Edward says with a grin.

"Ya sure?" She says, Edward just shakes his head. "Okay. I'll be back soon!" She smiles and walks away.

_. . . . I still don't know what to say._

"So . . ." I say.

"How are you?" Edward asks.

"I'm good. You?"

"Good, thank you." Edward pauses, "I was thinking . . . maybe you should know a few things about _us._ And those," Edward pauses—again, "_werewolves,_" He whispers.

"Like what?" I ask a little confused.

"Well, first of all I've been alone for a while . . ." Edward begins.

"What about Bella?" I ask, "Swan."

"She never existed. It was only for the book. But a few things were real from _Twilight_ . . . except that." Edward says flat out.

_Wow, I would've never thought . . ._

"Oh . . ." I say.

"Yes. So now I'm looking for someone. Someone special. Someone who I know will be good to be with . . . possibly forever."

_. . . . Forever . . . ._

"Forever," I repeat in a whisper. The word weird in my mouth and—wrong. _Isn't that something I want? Why doesn't it feel right?_

"I hope." I say smiling.

The waitress came back and placed my drink in front of me. About a minute later, she brought me my food. I begin eating hoping I don't look like a complete pig. The only thing I feel right now is Edward's eyes on me, with a smile—and the hot food burning in my mouth but that's a different story.

"Is it good?" Edward asks.

"Mmm-hmm!" My mouth is full of warm food.

Edward smiles. I finish the last bite of my dinner and sip the last bit of my drink. I smile back at Edward.

"You look like you enjoyed that." Edward jokes.

"Yup." I smile.

I look straight into his eyes and keep smiling. _I feel like nothing else now . . . like I can do anything— with Edward by my side of course._

Edward's endless caramel colored eyes gaze into mine.

Right then, I know it'll be a good night.


End file.
